Bath Waters
by Cristal Momo Star
Summary: Link stumbles upon someone in the bath, and he can't stop staring. Who knew pipit looked so good... Story idea by 'Prussian Chick'


This story managed to find its way between poetry, doodles, and schoolwork, thanks to 'Prussian Chick'. I was left a review on my main Pipit x Link story "Finding Out" that included this little idea. So thanks to you Prussian Chick for handing me this idea, and I hope the story turned out to your liking.

And to anyone else, I hope you find this story to be a good read.

()ENJOY()

Link sighed happily to himself as he starred over the roof of the academy. It had been awhile since he'd been able to relax on Skyloft. Normally he was in and right back out again, but this time Phi had advised him to take a break.

So here he stood, looking down at the rest of Skyloft. Most other knights were out flying or at the market stocking up on potions and weapons. Link had done plenty of that for now. He turned around, intent on going to his room, when he noticed something interesting.

There was a pipe sticking out of the roof, it served as an airway for the academy. The pipe itself wasn't what caught Link's eye, but what the top of it was made of. His claw shot could attach to it.

Thinking it would be funny to sneak up on someone through the vents, he pulled his claw shot out and launched it. With one strike it gripped tightly to the pipe and jerked Link upward. He dropped down onto a set of bars.

Wondering who's room he'd been lined up with, he looked down. He blushed when he realized where he was, and that someone was there. It was the bathroom, and Pipit was there. His senior classmate climbed into the warm waters and leaned against the wall. His eyes were closed in contentment, a feeling Link understood. The academy applied a herbal mix to the bath that helped relax the body. It was easy for someone to fall asleep in there, in fact, it has happened before.

It was at this moment Link realized he'd been starring at Pipit. Whatever blush had been fading from his cheeks quickly returned. He couldn't help himself though. Pipit wasn't bulky, but he was muscular. He was an eyeful. Such thoughts made Link shake his head as though that would make them go away. Though when he stopped, he was just as breathless about the figure in the water.

His next thought was finally enough to make him move. "I'm creeping." He muttered. When he shifted his weight to get off the bars, a loud crack made him freeze. He dared not look down, but Pipit made no sound of notice. Link tried to move again, but this time the crack was louder, and Link felt a shift. The bars were falling. Link tried to jump away, but all he accomplished was pushing them mid air so the landed outside the tub. Link wasn't as lucky.

He was dizzy and soaked, but he didn't dare look up. His had had slid in front of his eyes, but he knew where he was. He knew because he felt the body beneath him.

"Link, where did you… My goddess, were you spying on me?"

"No!" Link protested, "I didn't know that vent led straight to the bath." Trying awkwardly to sit up, Link's knee slid against Pipit's inner thigh. "Sorry." He said, suddenly attempting to scramble away. In his rush he slipped and fell again. His head was against Pipit's chest, but he was too embarrassed to move.

He felt Pipit's breathing shake a moment, before the knight burst into laughter. "You should see you right now!" he pulled Link's hat off. "Are you that nerves to see me naked?" "Actually I'm more nervous about being on you… in a bath… while you're naked." He said each part with more of an awkward realization. He slowly got off of Pipit, but simply sat defeated next to him.

"Do you have a crush on me?" Pipit asked. He was smiling at his own joke, but Link was to nervous to catch it. "Well, you sure act like it." He said, patting Link's back. He felt how tense his classmate was and looked at him with concern. "It's just a joke… Sorry if I insulted-"

"I do love you." Link blurted out. Instantly he regretted it, but he knew he'd have to explain. "Okay, well, to be honest… I don't know if it's love… or just hormones…" Pipit starred at him, but he couldn't bring himself to return the gaze. "Because you're a great person, I've just always seen you as a friend… But your… your body…"

Pipit looked at himself as thought there was something on him. "You like my body?" Link nodded. Pipit had no sense of awkward conversations, he was very blunt. "Mister perfect likes my body?"

"Huh?" Link finally glanced at him.

"Oh come on." Pipit said, "You can't be the only one who doesn't know. Every girl in Skyloft… and Fledge, swoons over you."

"Karane doesn't." Link pointed out, "She likes you."

"She does? Huh… Anyway, off topic here, I can't believe you…"

"What's not to like?" Link sighed, "Your hair, eyes… freckles…" Link chuckled as Pipit was sensitive about such feature. "To your muscles. You're built perfectly… Arms the right length, built firm, but with gentle hands. Your perfect posture, when you pose, chest out with pride. And your abs… I should stop talking." Link wasn't sure when this had begun, but he needed to end it.

"But you were getting to the good part." Link smiled, appreciating the way Pipit tried to comfort him. "Hey, why don't you get naked?"

"What?" Link stared at him in disbelief, but Pipit just laughed.

"Your clothes are soaked, and continuing to sit here isn't helping them."

"It's not hurting them either."

"So you're not bothered?"

"Nope."

"At all?"

"No…" He had a point. Link wasn't too happy sitting in heavy, clinging wet clothes, and they'd only feel worse when he was out of the bath. "I hate admitting you're right." he huffed, but began stripping. He stopped when Pipit took the first article of clothing and tossed it aside. "You're a little eager for this, don't you think?"

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who's going to be naked." "When you die are you going to kill us all so you're not the only one in a grave?"

"No. I'll just bury you all alive."

Link sighed, taking off the last bit of clothing. It was much easier to relax with the water against his skin.

"Good, now I get to point out all the things I like about you."

"What?" Link nearly jumped out of the bath.

"It'd be handier if I had instructor Owlan's meter stick, but oh well." Unlike Link, who simply spoke, Pipit traced the features he talked about. "Your hair glows in the right lighting." He combed a hand gently through it, "Your eyes are piercing with every glance." He traced under them, "And your muscles…" His fingers slid down Link's chest.

Link shuttered, "Pipit…" The touch felt unnervingly good.

"Hm?" Pipit seemed distracted, hands stroking Link's chest gently. Each finger sent out its own wave of energy through Link, rippling if they ever lingered in one spot.

It was unbearable. He needed something more. A new touch, a warm embrace, anything. He shifted in the water, which did little to help his nerves. He sunk deeper into the bath, down to his shoulders, trying to keep out the cold air. The water worked like a blanked, all except where Pipit's hand still lingered.

Pipit smiled and suddenly sat on Link's stomach. Link gasped, but made no attempt to escape. He wanted this too much to deny it, though the reality was shocking. He rested his hands on Pipit's thighs. In return, Pipit leaned in and kissed Link, warming his body to the very core.

When the pulled away Pipit muttered, "Is this… Am I taking advantage of you?"

"What's the matter?"

"I feel like I am… Link…are you really okay with this." There it was. Deep down, Pipit would always be a noble knight.

Link nodded, Pulling Pipit in for a hug.

With his face now firmly against Link's neck, Pipit softly bit down on the flesh. Link kept his arms around Pipit, one on his back and the other in his hair. He could feel Pipit growing against his stomach, which didn't help his body much. Even without looking, he knew he was becoming physically aroused. He'd been mentally aroused a long time ago.

Pipit's hands began exploring his body again, caressing Link' chest and teasing his nipples. Pipit's biting, caressing, and the relaxing bath, the combination of all these good things made Link moan. He couldn't hold Pipit any tighter, he needed more.

One of Pipit's wondering hands slid down to grab Link's member. He stroked it only a few times before sliding himself down Link's body. He did so to adjust himself with Link's entrance. Link's face went red, his hands now resting on Pipit's shoulders.

"I… I think you're too big…" Pipit seemed to think for a moment.

"You're right." He said, and instead used a finger to begin stretching him. A moment later he used two. Link moaning with each twist or stretch. Finally Link felt ready enough and Pipit realigned himself.

Even with preparation, and the water, it still hurt. Link bit back a yell, his eyes tearing up. He pulled one hand away to cover his mouth. When Pipit settled he took the hand back and whispered, "You okay?" Link let out a small gasp "Yes." he hadn't even noticed he'd been holding a breath. Pipit still seemed unsure, but he slowly began thrusting. He hit something inside Link that made the hero arch back in pleasure, silently screaming.

Lining himself up to hit only that spot, Pipit picked up his pace.

"I'm close…" Link breathed.

"Me too…" Not long after that the two came in unison. Pipit collapsed onto Link, panting as the water cleaned them of any evidence. He kissed Link's cheek, not wanting to take his lips and deprive him of air.

"I think… I know now…" Link said.

"Know what?"

"That I do love you…" he smiled, "Because now that my lust has settled, you're more handsome than ever."

()END O' STORY()

What I have written here is so horribly wrong, but so fun to write! Silly boys, don't you know water is sticky? I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
